Forever this time
by DiscoverHaven-NaudreyForever
Summary: This oneshot is dedicated to Mr. David Witts. This is a goodbye to him.


**So... the Mr David Witts is leaving. So this is a goodbye oneshot. It broke my heart finding out David was leaving. I love Joey and David. When i found out Alice was leaving i was like 'I hope Joey don't leave too.' I feel like i jinxed it.. Jauren will always be in my heart. Which is why we write fanfiction. To keep our favourite couples we ship alive. **

**Anyway... Onto the story. **

* * *

(Joey POV)

Finding out about Alice's plot in Michael's murder, i wasn't sure i wanted to believe it. My baby sister, a murderer. It just can't believe it. I was suppose to protect her. I would of took the rap for her if she let me, i mean she's my baby sister. I would of done anything for her, but she wouldn't let me.

[Flashback]

_I was standing outside the police station Alice insisting on going inside to tell the truth. "Alice, don't do this. Let me take the rap for you. Your my baby sister, i can't let you go to prison." _

_Alice looked at me a sad look on her face. "Oh, Joey. I screwed up. Love takes over you when you don't even realize it. And he used me once again, i thought he really loved me but he just wanted to get at Janine. Joey. I won't let you take the rap for me. I just won't." _

_I looked at her with a slight frown. "You've got a full life ahead of you, you don't want to go down for the rest of your life. Your my little sister. I'm supposed to protect you. Let me be your big brother and protect you."_

_She smiled gently taking my hand. "I'm not a little girl anymore Joey. You've got your life to live. I'm going to tell the truth. I'm going to be punished for killing Michael. I deserve it. Just don't hate me Joe, that's one thing that i couldn't handle. I need you to still be my big brother. Waiting for me for when i get out. I love you my overprotective brother. I love you Joseph Branning. I've gotta go." I looked at her my eyes welling up with tears as tears were pouring down her cheeks. "Tell Mom i'm sorry."_

_I closed my eyes feeling her kiss my cheek, i pulled her in a tight hug and nodded at her words, as she began to walk away, i sighed watching her leave before seeing her turn around looking at me a gentle smile on her lips. "And Joey. Get your girl back." I smiled sadly nodding, seeing her walk into the police station. A single tear falling down my cheek. _

_[Flashback over]_

I remembered my sisters words to get my girl back. I had to, but i know i can't stay here, i left a note for Kat telling her goodbye, and this months rent.

I headed over to Number 5 my rucksack in my hand, i was going to speak to Lauren if she decided to come with me or not. I don't know. I knocked on the door, swallowing a lump in my throat seeing the girl i love answer the door.

She looked at me with a raised brow. "Joe? What's up?"

I smiled sadly. "Can i come in, i need to talk to you."

She nodded confused as she opened the door wider for me, i walked in, dropping my bag on the floor walking to the living room taking a seat, Lauren following me in a frown on her face. "What's with the bag?"

I looked up at her a sad smile on my face. "Lauren, I-I can't stay here. I had to tell you. I can't leave without saying Goodbye to you. Can i ask you a question?"

She frowned nodding slowly.

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Does this Jake guy, does he make you happy?"

She sighed looking at me. "He did, but his wife took him back, so here i am single yet again."

I frowned lightly, Inside i was jumping for joy but outside i was sad for her. How could he just leave her like that? Doesn't he realize what he had with Lauren. "Lauren, i'm sorry babe."

She smiled lightly. "It's cool, i didn't love him or out yet, but maybe i could of. But it doesn't matter. Why'd you ask anyway?"

I looked at her. "Um because i wanted to know if you'd be looked after with me gone. That you'd be happy."

She sat on the couch next to me. "Joe, no one could make me as happy as you did. With Jake. I was, i was content. I mean he knew what it was like to be an alcoholic. Ya know?"

I nodded smiling lightly. "Look, babe. I'm leaving today. I've been here what 18 months? And there's been so many bad times, but there's been good times too. I was suppose to come here to get my sister home and never come back. But she wouldn't come home so that meant i couldn't leave either. And to be fair i'm kinda glad she stayed. Because if she came back home willingly, i would have never got you." I took her hand in mine. "Okay, i-i have to ask this. Because if i didn't.. I'll probably regret it if i don't weather it's a yes or a no."

She looked at me with a raised brow. "Just ask me Joe instead of climbing around the subject."

I chuckled lightly. "Okay, um. I want to ask you to come with me. We can leave. We can be happy. We can have a brand new life together. Get our own place maybe, somewhere out of walford but close enough so the family can still visit? Your my entire world Lauren. Your everything to me, if you say no. I completely understand, or if you need time to think about it..."

She put her fingers over my mouth stopping me from talking. "Your rambling. Joe, i'll need to talk to my dad first, i can't just say yes and him not happy with it, he's just got out of prison. But i want to. As long as this time it's for keeps. I can't handle another heartbreak from you Joe.."

I tucked her hair behind her ear, smiling tenderly. "This time babe. This time's forever."

She smiled hugging me tightly. "I love you, Joe."

I kissed her forhead gently. "And i love you." I watched as she stood up smiling. "Why don't you get some sleep you look like you haven't slept in days. While i go to the car lot and talk to my dad?"

I nodded gently as i laid down on the couch her covering me with the throw over, as she leant down kissing my softly. "I'll see you soon, Joe." I nodded smiling before turning onto my side closing my eyes as i heard the front door shut, Lauren leaving.

* * *

(Lauren's POV)

I left the house smiling, i hope my dad says yes, cause Joey is everything to me, i never once stopped loving him even while i was with Jake, i wished he was Joey at times.

I arrived at the car lot, opening the door seeing my dad hard at work. "Hey, dad.. Can we uh can we talk about something?"

He nodded placing the files he was working on, onto the desk as he nodded to a seat, as i sat down in front of the desk. It felt like i was back at school in front of the principal sat like this, i shook off my fear looking to my dad. "Dad, Joey's leaving today. He's uh, he's asked me to go with him, and i want to. He makes me happy, dad. And i know this time it will be okay. I want to leave with him dad. But i want your permission. I'm 19 years old, i'm old enough to do what i want. But i'd really like you to say yes."

I sighed lightly looking at him, as he looked at me confused as he scratched his head. "Lauren, what? When did this happen."

"About 10-15 minutes ago, we had a long talk. And he can't stay here, what with all the bad memories. And i think it'd be good for me to get away from the bad memories too. A fresh start. Me and Joey." I smiled gently looking at him.

"You really want this? You want to leave with Joey?"

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, dad. I really do."

I watched him as he breathed in and out before looking at me. "Okay. I give you my permission. You can leave with Joey." He took out a few hundred from the money box in the carlot. "I want you to have this, to keep you by until you find a job or something." I looked at him shocked. "Wow, uh thanks dad." I took the money placing it in my pocket. "We'll be leaving tonight, you'll be home, right?"

He nodded smiling, i stood up walking to him hugging him tightly. "Thanks daddy."

I smiled pulling back from the hug. "I'm gonna get going, there's people i need to say goodbye too." He nodded smiling. "See ya later, babe."

I smiled at him before leaving the carlot. I headed over to Auntie Carol's house, knocking on the door, Carol answering as she smiled. "Lauren what can i do for you?"

I smiled lightly. "Uh, i've come to see Whitney, i need to speak to her. It's important." She nodded. "Yeah she's in the living room." I nodded walking in peeking my head in the door. "Whit, you busy?"

She smiled seeing me. "No, no come on in."

I smiled walking in sitting next to her. "I need to talk to you."

She frowned seeing how serious i was. "Sounds serious? Lauren what's going on?"

I sighed lightly. "I'm-I'm leaving tonight. Leaving walford. I'm going with Joey."

She looked at me confused. "Wow, your seriously leaving?"

I nodded. "I came to say Goodbye. I'm not leaving yet, but there's people i need to say Goodbye too, so i'm gonna say it all now, and then get home to pack."

She looked at me smiling gently. "Oh, babe. I'm gonna miss you around here." I smiled lightly as she pulled me into a hug, hugging her tightly, she pulled away looking at me. "You'll keep in touch yeah?"

I nodded "Of course i will, I'll text, call and skype and i'll forward my new address when we find a place, so you can come visit."

She grinned. "Good! Or i'd have to kill you." We giggled and chatted for a little bit before i looked at her. "Would you-Would you come with me to talk to Lucy, it's still a little awkward between us ya know?"

She smiled nodding. "Yeah, course i will." I smiled standing up and pulled her up with me, us laughing as we left the house, heading to Lucy's house, Cindy answering the door. "Hey Cindy, Luce in?" She nodded "Yeah, she's in the living room. And I'm going out." She yelled bye to her sister before leaving, as me and Whit walked in, i felt nervous for some reason, we had been friends forever, and now we were like two strangers. Whit smiled gently at me as we headed in the living room taking a seat. She looked at us frowning. "Has something happened? Your not drinking again are you Lauren."

I frowned lightly. "No, no. I've come here to say that i'm leaving, leaving Walford. Get away from the bad stuff, the memories. the hard times. A new start."

She looked at me. "On your own?"

I swallowed nervously. "With Joey. I'm leaving with Joey."

She nodded. "Right, well. I hope you have a nice life together."

"You want to go to the Vic have a quick drink before i leave. None alcoholic for me of course. It's on me."

She smiled looking at me. "Sure that'll be great." I looked at Whit "You in?" She grinned "I'm in."

"Let's go." I smiled standing up as we all headed to the Vic, arm in arm giggling away. I ordered the drinks, taking a seat with a smile. "Shall we text everyone else, get them over here. A goodbye drink from me." They both nodded smiling.

I took out my phone texting everyone, from Jay, Abi, Fatboy, Poppy, Lola, Dexter, Peter and Joey. Asking them all to get to the Vic. A.S.A.P.

They all were here in a matter of five minutes, i told them all i was reason. I got the drinks in, as we all chatted, Abi, looked hurt and i stood up taking Abi's hand heading to the girls room.

I looked at her a sad smile on her face. "Abi, i should've told you on your own, i'm sorry. I hope your happy for me. I'm always here for you, yeah? I'm always gonna be your big sister. And i love you, your my little sister. And you can always come visit."

She looked at me sadly. "A part of me wants you to stay, but a part of me knows that you need to leave. You need to get away from here, away from all the bad stuff, from when we were kids. The cheating, the heartbreak, Mom's cancer, Dad leaving. Everything that made you turn to drink. A new life somewhere where your happy."

I smiled pulling her into a hug. "I love you, little sis." I felt her smile against me. "I love you too, big sis." I pulled away from the hug. "Let's get back, let's have a drink, spend some time with our friends, before i leave in an hour." She looked at me smiling walking out of the girls room taking a seat as we all got chatting giggling away, i snuggled into Joey, feeling him kiss my forehead, i looked up at him as everyone was speaking. "I love you." I smiled as he kissed me gently, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "And i love you."

An hour passed by, it was time that we were leaving, i said goodbye to everyone us all hugging each other, Me, Joey and Abi heading over to the house, I hugged my Nan and Kirsty goodbye, before walking over to my dad hugging him tightly. "Bye Daddy. I love you." He looked at me smiling "I love you too, babe. Call me at anytime yeah?" I nodded smiling as Dad went over to Joey having a quiet word with him. I headed over to Abi smiling. "You take care yeah. Be happy. And text call skype whatever me at anytime you want. I'm always here for you." She looked at me nodding before i hugged her tightly picking up my suitcase placing them in the car my dad had give me for a present, as Joey did the same. I wasn't sure why my dad had give me a car but i didn't care. I handed Joey the keys letting him drive. We looked at the family smiling before seeing our friends walk over. Me and Joey looked to each other with a light smile we looked at everyone a smile on each of there faces. "Bye guys." They waved gently as we both climbed into the car.

I looked at Joey smiling leaning over kissing him. "Ready for our new life together?" He nodded smiling taking my hand kissing the top of my hand. "I can't wait." I giggled hearing a soft bang on the trunk of the car. "You goin' or what?" My dad yelled. I leaned out the window smiling. "Bye!" I felt the car moving looking at Joey before leaning back in my seat, we were leaving Walford.

As we sat in the car driving to our new life together. We had each other. And together we'd make a brand new life. Setting out to do new things, and new things together.

* * *

**Well, this is my goodbye to Joey Branning. I know this won't happen. Duh. But hey, it's called fanfiction. And a long one at that i couldn't stop writing... :) **

**R/R? :) **


End file.
